bossfandomcom-20200223-history
Backflash
| next = }}"Backflash" is the sixth episode of the second season. It is the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It was written by Bradford Winters and directed by Mario Van Peebles. It was first broadcast on September 21, 2012 and drew 0.41 million viewers.Kondolojy, Amanda (September 24, 2012).Friday Cable Ratings: 'Friday Night Smackdown' Wins Night, + College Football, 'For Better or Worse', 'Haven', 'American Pickers' & More. TV by the Numbers. The episode revolves around the outbreak of riots over the relocation of residents from the Lennox Gardens Housing Project to foreclosed homes. Mayor Tom Kane seeks treatment at an experimental clinic for his worsening hallucinations, leaving his supporters to cover for his absence during the riots. Meredith Kane steps up to control the city without him, despite her recent injury. Alderman Ross has his aide Trey Rogers instigate looting during the riots to worsen the political fallout for Kane. Ian Todd and Mona Fredericks are disillusioned with being kept in the dark as they try to maintain law and order from the Mayor's office. Ben Zajac joins a group of protestors objecting to citizens being evicted from foreclosed homes that they have made payments on to make way for tenants from the housing project, winning back a modicum of support and self respect. Darius Morrison refuses to join in and visits Emma Kane instead. Emma uses her grandfather's urine in an attempt to pass a drug test and the results show that he is being doped into a semi-comatose state. Kitty O'Neill begins a relationship with Sam Miller and struggles to adjust to his tenderness. She finds leaked documents in his apartment bearing the handwriting of Ezra Stone and tells Miller, reigniting suspicion about the circumstances of Stone's death. Meredith ultimately calls in the National Guard via Governor McCall Cullen. Cullen twists the knife by making an announcement endorsing gubernatorial candidate Catherine Walsh's proposed bill preventing convicted felons from voting. Kane's treatment involves stem cell injections, hallucinogenic drinks, and electro-convulsive therapy. He experiences flashbacks to the 1993 Chicago riots during the process. However, when he comes around his hallucinations have abated. Credits Cast Starring #Kelsey Grammer as Mayor Tom Kane #Connie Nielsen as Meredith Kane #Hannah Ware as Emma Kane #Jeff Hephner as Ben Zajac #Kathleen Robertson as Kitty O'Neill #Troy Garity as Sam Miller #Rotimi as Darius Morrison #Jonathan Groff as Ian Todd #Sanaa Lathan as Mona Fredericks Special guest starring *Tip Harris as Trey Rogers Guest starring #Amy Morton as Senator Catherine Walsh #Francis Guinan as Governor McCall Cullen #Chelcie Ross as Superintendent Jim Royczyk #James Vincent Meredith as Alderman Ross #Tim Decker as Ronnie Moretti #Tony Mockus as Mayor Rutledge #Coburn Goss as Dr. Laurent #and Martin Donovan as Ezra Stone Co-starring 1. Ray Austin as the Protest Sheriff 2. Scott Benjaminson as Hoffman 3. Chris Boykin as Sean 4. Diann Burns as TV Anchor / Reporter 5. Devyn Church as Young Emma 6. Kevin Cox as the Protest Reporter 7. Cameron Cullers as Gangbanger #2 8. Dereck Garner as a Male Staffer 9. Sasha Gioppo as a Nurse 10. Patrick Gough as a Sheriff 11. Maura Kidwell as Barbara 12. Brian King as Chuck Co-starring continued 13. Elizabeth Laidlaw as Alderman Linda Driscoll 14. Cortez Mack as a 1993 Briefing Room Reporter #2 15. Antoine McKay as the Lennox Gardens Father 16. Tony Mockus, Jr. as 1993 Briefing Room Reporter 17. Stephenie Park as the Receptionist 18. Richard Perez as Ortiz 19. Vail Romeyn as Reporter #1 20. Gabriel Ruiz as Dilip Singh / Cullen's Aide 21. Madrid St. Angelo as the Latino Homeowner 22. Joe "Jody" Williams as a Cameraman Crew Opening credits #Peter Giuliano - Episodic Producer #Julie Hebert - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Bradford Winters - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Stella Bulochnikov - Executive Producer #Brian Sher - Executive Producer #Gus Van Sant - Executive Producer #Dee Johnson - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Executive Producer #Kelsey Grammer - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Creator #Bradford Winters - Writer #Mario Van Peebles - Director Closing credits #Randy S. Nelson - Associate Producer #Angelina Burnett - Executive Story Editor #Kevin J. Hynes - Story Editor #Richard Rutkowski - Director of Photography #Christopher Brown - Production Designer #J. Kathleen Gibson - Editor #Joshua Throne - Unit Production Manager #Luis Nieves - First Assistant Director #Stefan Rand - Second Assistant Director #Brian Reitzell - Composer and Music Supervisor #Mark Hollis - Guest musician #Kim Wilcox - Costume Design #Claire Simon - Chicago Casting #Lauren Grey - Casting References External links *Boss Season 2 episodes at Wikipedia Category:Season 2 episodes